


Ice Cream

by NammiKisulora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, how can it be so goddamned hot?!, no idea where Sam is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, and this day is just too goddamn hot, and Dean decides he wants an ice cream, and insists that Cas tries one as well. Fluff, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Edited repost from FF.net, unbeta'd.

“Man, it’s hot! I’d kill for a beer… no, an ice cream! Cas, tell me if you see a gas station somewhere…” Dean wipes his forehead, trying to avoid more sweat coming into his eyes. Castiel seems unaffected by the heat, but nods and hands Dean a bottle of water. “Thanks, Cas… oh, man! It’s all warm, everything’s warm!” Dean groans. How can it _possibly_ be so goddamn hot?

 

After what feels like forever Castiel raises his hand, pointing at something in the distance.

 

“Gas station. We’ll be there soon.” Dean promptly floors the gas pedal and imagines the wonderful coldness of an ice cream… Within a few minutes he’s pulled into the parking lot. He motions for Castiel to join him and gets out of the car.

 

“You ever had ice cream, Cas?” Dean lets out a blissful sigh as they enter the small building. _Whoever invented air conditioning deserves eternal thanks and reverence_ , he thinks. _God, it feels good!_

 

“I do not require eating, Dean.”  Dean chuckles, trying to locate the freezer.

 

“You don’t eat ice cream for food, Cas, you eat it ‘cause it’s good! It’s cold and nice on a hot day like this.” Cas looks sceptical and Dean nods decisively. “You’re having an ice cream.”

 

He finds the ice cream section and barely resists the urge to dive headfirst into the freezer, settling for sticking his hands into it while picking out their ice creams.

 

“Dean… what is the purpose of me eating this?” Castiel asks when Dean waves a wrapped ice cream cone in front of his face.

 

“Because you can’t say you’ve lived till you’ve had ice cream, Cas. You get strawberry, I’m taking chocolate. Just wait, you’ll love it!”

 

Dean pays for their ice creams and a new, wonderfully cold, water bottle, and gives Castiel his ice cream. When they get out he looks for something even remotely resembling a shadowy place around the gas station, a lost cause in the sunny parking lot. Castiel smiles at his pained face and muttered curse.

 

“You said the ice cream would cool you.” Dean grins. Sometime his angel has a point. He puts an arm around Castiel’s waist and leads him back to the Impala; her hood is as good a place as any for Cas to have his first ice cream.

 

He opens the wrapper and Castiel follows the example, but eyes his ice cream slightly suspiciously while Dean starts licking on his with a happy sigh.

 

“Try it, Cas! It’s great…” He turns his attention back to his ice cream, but looks up when he hears something almost like a _moan_ from Castiel. The angel is licking his ice cream, his eyes closed and an expression of absolute bliss on his face.

 

Dean feels something sticky spreading over his fingers and is snapped out of his trance like state of watching Cas eating. Quickly he licks the melted stuff off his fingers and resumes the eating, determined to beat the weather in finishing off the ice cream. Then he thinks of something.

 

He nudges Castiel.

 

“You haven’t tried the chocolate, Cas!” Castiel looks up, startled, his ice cream starting to melt too, coating his fingers in sticky strawberry flavour. Dean smiles and holds out his ice cream to Castiel. “You should, it’s delicious.” Castiel tentatively leans forwards to lick Dean’s ice cream.

 

“It is the greatest creation of man, Dean.” Dean cocks an eyebrow, offering his ice cream to Castiel.

 

“You get the last of mine, I get the last of yours. Fair deal?” Castiel nods and takes Dean’s ice cream, handing over his own. Dean smiles and takes the cone from Castiel, catching his wrist with his free hand. “Your ice cream’s melted… it’d be unfair if you got more than me because of that.” He raises Castiel’s hand to his mouth, licking the fingers clean from the melted ice cream. Castiel moans, and Dean swirls his tongue around Castiel’s index finger a final time before he let for of the angel’s hand. Then he starts eating again, trying to save his fingers from being covered in ice cream _again_.

 

Soon they have both finished their cones, and Dean wishes that they had more.

 

“Dean…” He turns to stare into Castiel’s blue eyes. The angel is tilting his head to one side, and some chocolate ice cream is stuck at the corner of his mouth. Dean instinctively leans forwards, licking the ice cream away. Castiel shifts a fraction of an inch, so that Dean’s tongue meets his instead of the corner of his mouth.

 

The kiss becomes heated within a moment, and Dean pulls Castiel close, pressing himself against the angel. Then he pulls away with a frustrated groan.

 

“It’s too goddamn hot! I say we go find a motel, with air conditioning, and we take an ice cold shower together. Sound good to you?” Castiel nods, and they get back into the car. Dean pulls out of the parking lot, and silently prays that there will be a motel nearby. It’s just _too goddamn hot_ to drive.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Thank you for making me try the ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me very, very happy! And you want to make me happy, don't you?


End file.
